1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for managing vehicle inspections on a vehicle production line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional automobile production lines are classified into the following two types. In a first type, a plurality of inspecting stages are set for a vehicle. In each inspecting stage, inspection data is downloaded from a host computer into a personal computer. An inspector carries out inspections on the basis of the inspection data. The inspector then inputs the results of the inspections to the personal computer to transmit them to the host computer. In a second type, at the beginning of the inspections, an inspection instruction sheet is created by printing reference data required for inspections in the respective stages, on a sheet in a bar code form. The inspection instruction sheets are then attached to the vehicle. In the first stage, the bar code is read to obtain the reference data. Inspections are then carried out on the basis of the reference data. A bar code label indicating the results is then created and applied to the inspection instruction sheet. Thus, the inspection instruction sheet is transferred to the next stage (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-12177).
If any defect is found as a result of the inspections based on the inspection instruction sheet, the contents of the defect are entered in a limited space in the inspection instruction card.
In the subsequent stage, the contents of the defect are checked to estimate the cause of the defect before repair.
The estimation of the cause of the defect during a repair stage depends on the worker's knowledge and experience. The probability of correctly estimating the cause of the defect also depends on the skill of the worker. Inability to identify the cause of the defect precludes prompt and accurate repair.
Moreover, even if the cause of the defect is successfully found, failure to determine a repair method early also prevents prompt and accurate repair.